En Halloween
by monkeess
Summary: En una noche de brujas la pasion se desborda. ***LEMON*** Serena& Darien. Lean y dejen Reviews a ver que les parecio...ONE SHOT


Bueno chicas... aca les traigo un especial de halloween.. yahhhhhhhh

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten... Dejen su comentario para saber que les parecio...

BESOS.....

CATTIVA

-

---

--

La empezaron a empujar hacia la puerta que parecía que daba hacia la entrada del infierno.

Serena no lo podía creer…

"Bueno Serena, ya entra tienes que pasar una hora allí dentro" Dijo Rei.

"UNA HORA NOOOO" Empezaba a patalear

"Por favor chicas no me dejen sola..." suplico la rubia mientras miraba al resto de sus amigas.

"Vamos serena, ¿a que le tienes miedo?" Pregunto Rei mientras acercaba ala fuerza a Serena hacia la puerta.

"No va a pasar nada, eso solo una iglesia abandonada." Dijo Lita mientras disfrutaba su caramelo.

"Serena, el miedo es psicológico, si piensas que algo o alguien esta ahí... tu mente lo creara." Agrego Amy...

"¿Pero por que yo? ¿Por que sola?" Pregunto entre llantos la rubia.

"¡Simplemente por que disfraz no asustas! Se supone que el día de Halloween es para dar miedo...no para estar exhibiendo el 80 % de tu cuerpo" Dijo con malicia Mina.

"Pero Mina... tu me dijiste que tenia que usar algo sexy" Dijo desesperada Serena

"Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso"

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Flash Back....._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO...." Se escucho a lo alto provocando un eco sobre la desesperación_

"_¿Que paso Lita?" Pregunto Amy mientras se acercaba corriendo._

"_El pastel que hice para el cumpleaños de Rei desapareció." respondió Lita.  
_

"_Vamos a ver si Mina sabe de algo" Dijo Amy y salieron a su búsqueda._

_-_

"_¿Segura que no sabes donde puede estar?" Pregunto Lita por 5ta vez a la rubia.  
_

"_Lita te dije que no... ¿Trataron de preguntarle a Serena?" Y sin esperar respuesta... aquella pregunta trajo ideas trágicas a la situación...._

_Si Serena sabia algo del pastel todo estaba perdido, sabían que por su debilidad al pastel de chocolate Serena perdía toda la noción del respeto a lo ajeno, de los dolores de panza que sufriría después y lo peor aun era que.... perdía el miedo a Rei, ya que este pastel era para Rei. _

_Luego que por sus mentes recorriera las imágenes de Rei asechando a Serena por situaciones similares salieron corriendo a la búsqueda de Serena._

_Buscaron en el templo de rezo, hasta la sala de entrenamiento y no había señales de ella. Recorrieron desde las paredes mas alta del templo hasta la tienda de talismanes y ni las sombras de Serena. Buscaran donde buscaran Serena no estaba, ya no tenían esperanzas de encontrarla, llegaron a pensar que hasta se había marchado a su casa pero no fue así. Mina se acordó del único lugar que no habían buscado aun y dijo._

_"El árbol de los deseos" Grito... y sin esperar mas salieron corriendo y a llegar se quedaron boca abiertas._

_Serena estaba sentada a un lado del árbol llevando a su boca el ultimo pedazo de lo que fue ese pastel. Su rostro casi cubierto completamente de chocolate y su mirada parecía la del alguien poseída. No había escuchado que sus amigas habían llegado si hasta el momento que su lengua recorría los bordes de sus labios para saborear aquel pastel._

_  
Las chicas querían salvar a Serena por que si Rei se enteraba la tercera guerra mundial se llevaría a cabo. Y a punto de que ellas llamaran su nombre para sacarla a escondidas de la __morocha se escucho._

"_¡¡¡Serena!!!" Grito Rei.... y los tambores de guerra empezaron a resonar._

_Serena __volvió a si con aquel grito y su piel se encrespo por que sabia que el sol de mañana seria solo un sueño, por que esta noche seguro Rei la mataba...._

"_Rei... yo... yo... no... Perdón" Las lagrimas empezaron a correr. Era verdad... Serena no era mala... pero si muy glotona y cuando se trataba de chocolote no había quien se salvara de sus ataques. Solo que Rei ya le había aguantado muchas.  
_

_Las chicas tenían que hacer algo en ese momento o seria demasiado tarde, y a pesar que le temían a Rei cuando se ponía en ese estado, Mina se acerco a Rei y le dijo al oído. _

"_Rei recuerda que la venganza es mas dulce cuando se disfruta fría" No se le había ocurrido otra cosa… a pesar que era cierto, sabia que Rei un vez tranquila el daño no seria tan catastrófico. Rei se quedo callada y digirió aquella frase y sonrió, gesto que asusto a Mina._

"_Tienes razón mi hermosa e inteligente Mina" Dijo esto mientras frotaba sus manos en forma circula indicando que su mente planeaba algo perverso. _

_Serena esperaba lo peor…_

"_Serena, esta bien no te preocupes, es solo un pastel. Vamos a comprar uno y sigamos con la fiesta" Todas quedaron en silencio pero las chicas, con excepción Serena, después de enterarse de lo sucedido con Mina sabia que algo se llevaba entre manos. _

_La fiesta siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, y cada una de las chicas se marchó a sus casas. _

_-_

_.-_

_-_

_El teléfono de cada una de las chicas sonó al recibir un mensaje de texto que decía. _

"_Se que Uds. la salvaron, pero ahora tendrán que salir con un plan, para que Serena pague por lo que hizo. Mañana las espero en templo al medio día para hablar de eso y espero que se les ocurra algo bueno."_

_Cada una de ellas leyó aquel mensaje y sus cabezas empezaron a maquinar. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_¿__OK ya encontraron en castigo para Serena? Pregunto Rei sin esperar a que todas se sentaran..._

_Hubo un silencio donde sus miradas chocaban una con otra, pero al final alguien hablo. _

"_Yo propongo que la obliguemos a tirar huevos podrido al nuevo carro de Beryl "Dijo Lita._

"_Muy buena idea muy buena...pero de seguro a ella le encantaría... y el punto es que haga algo que ella no le guste o tenga miedo" Dijo Rei y agrego.  
_

"_Yo propongo que la hagamos limpiar todo el templo... mas las escaleras" Propuso picaramente Rei al ver que nadie hablaba y por que Serena siempre ensuciaba algún lugar del templo con comida.... y lamentablemente como es tan torpe, ¡me refiero todos los días!_

_"MMMM te entendemos por que quieres ese castigo... pero para eso ya lo tienes al pobre de Nicolás ¿no?" Pregunto Mina.  
_

_  
"Es verdad... Es verdad... diablos...la verdad quería ver a Serena arrodillada limpiando el chancerillo que siempre hace" Dijo Rei mientras hacia puchero pauso y agrego.  
_

"_¿Y tu que propones Mina? Dijo Rei_

_Mina empezó a reírse con una sonrisa diabólica que logro poner los pelos de punta de todas su amigas...  
_

"_¿Que idea torcida produjo tu cerebro pervertido?" Dijo Rei mientras se acercaba a Mina que solo sonreía.  
_

"_Yo propongo que invite a Yaten al templo y le haga un Strip tease y luego el le haga uno a ella... eso si... el de seguro no va aceptar si sabe que nosotros lo vamos a grabar así que no se tiene q enterar de eso"Al final de que ella diera su maravillosa idea solo el silencio se escucho, pero un grito quebró el momento.  
_

"_¡¡¡MINNNAAAA!!!" Gritaron todas en unión...._

"_¿Que? ¿Acaso no les gustos?" Dijo picaramente mientras escondía su rostro detrás de sus manos....  
_

"_Por lo que veo... ya hasta lo tenias planeado y todo" Dijo Amy..._

_"Si se nota... ¿hasta los querías grabar?" Pregunto atónitamente Lita...  
_

"_Mina... mi querida amiga... yo se en tu cabecita especialmente a esta edad superan la temperatura de ebullició aconsejo que tranquilices, ojo no digo que esta mala la idea...pero mas que castigar a Serena yo diría que es mas un regalo para ti… por que no nos vas a negar que te mueres por ver como es Yaten ¿o no?" Dijo Rei  
_

"_Bueno bueno... ya creo que nos fuimos del tema. Estamos hablando de Serena" Dijo para cambiar del tema...todavía no estaba preparada para aceptar que aquel hombre que le sacaba canas verdes le gustaba.  
_

"_Viendo que a nadie se le a ocurrido..." Dijo seriamente Amy..._

"_¿Que se te ocurrió?" Preguntaron todas atentas_

"_Yo propongo que obliguemos a Serena a entrar al la iglesia abandonada que esta dentro del cementerio". En ese momento ninguna de las oyentes pestaño, ni siquiera se escucho el sonido de su respiro.  
_

_Amy__ esperaba que sus amigas salieran del shock en el que se encontraban y sin que pasara mucho tiempo para el cambio se escucho decir.  
_

_  
"Que idea mas macabra" Dijo Lita y luego agrego con __unión al resto de sus amigas..._

_"Es perfecta" Y las risas que cantaban en coro hubieran sido perfectas para el sound track de una película de terror. Después de 3 minutos de risas malévolas._

_"Como no se me ocurrió eso a mi" Dijo Rei..._

_"Bueno tienes que aceptar que la que tiene mas cerebro es Amy" Contesto Mina  
_

"_¿Que quisiste decir con que tiene mas cerebro?" Pregunto Rei mientras el fuego de sus ojos asechaba con asesinar a la pobre rubia que se escondía detrás de su amiga Lita._

_"Ya dejen de pelear, y volvamos al tema... Amy ¿es seguro esa iglesia abandonada?" Preguntó Lita, por que a pesar que querían castigar a Serena no querían que nada malo le pasara, o algún trama surja por aquella bromita.  
_

"_Si, es completamente segura, por lo que averigüe anoche por el Internet, es solo una iglesia abandonada, la cual nadie entra por miedo." Respondió Amy a la pregunta. Pero lo que a esta inteligente Amy se le paso por alto, es que aquella búsqueda fue reportada por personas que habían escuchado que algo o alguien habitaba en aquella oscura iglesia, y para no pasar vergüenza pasaron de largo aquel detalle. Cuya ya nada tenia de iglesia ya que no tenia cruces ni nada religioso por afuera, ni mucho menos por dentro, pero el nombre le quedo. _

"_Entonces la iglesia será" Dijo Rei _

"_¿Pero cuando lo haríamos?" Pregunto Lita_

"_Yo sugiero que lo hagamos para la semana de las noches de brujas, después de la fiesta de Andrew" Dijo Amy_

"_SIIII…. Me parece espectacular" Dijo Mina._

"_Listo, ahora ¿Cómo hacemos para que no se de cuenta que es una pequeña venganza?" Dijo Lita, por que a pesar que ellas al principio no querían formar parte, después se les hizo muy divertida la idea, aparte ¿Qué daño podría causar?_

"_Es lo mas fácil, le decimos que es una fiesta de disfraces y que hay que ir disfrazadas para matar la noche en vez de ir con un disfraz para el concurso del disfraz que mas miedo de, ¿Me hago entender?" Pregunto Rei. _

"_Si" Contestaron todas_

"_Y esa tarea te toca a ti Mina, tu serás quien le diga a Serena" Dijo Rei mientras la señalaba, y para evitar que Mina se opusiera le dio una de sus miradas de asesina._

"_No hay problema" Dijo sin chistar. _

_En ese momento Rei toma el teléfono de Mina y empieza a marcar el número de Serena y se lo pasa. _

"_Ahora lo harás" Dijo mientras le pasaba el teléfono, la verdad que Rei no se estaba con vueltas, le haría pagar a Serena por haberse comido su pastel de cumpleaños.-_

_-_

_El timbre del teléfono suena…-_

_-_

_-_

"_Mossi Mossi" _

"_Hola Sere, es Mina"_

"_Hey Mina ¿Qué haces?"_

"_Nada por acá viendo algunos disfraces para la fiesta de Andrew y ¿tu?"_

"_Mina… ¡YO NO HE COMPRADO MI DISFRAS!" Dijo desesperada y se empezaba a escuchar su chillido. _

"_Serena, No llores… estem… ya que estoy comprando el mío, ¿Quieres que te compre el tuyo?" Pregunto_

"_Pero no se de que me voy a disfrazar" Seguía llorando._

"_Mira, por lo que me entere, es una fiesta súper Hot, súper Fashion… por ende tu disfraz tiene que súper sexy, ¿Y quien mejor yo para elegirlo? Además tenemos casi las mismas medidas"_

"_MINAAA eres la mejor amiga del mundo ¿Qué haría sin ti?" Se escuchaba la voz contenta de Serena._

_Del otro lado, el resto de las chicas reían en complicidad. Pobre Serena lo que le esperaba…_

"_Ok, no te preocupes, mas tarde paso por tu casa y te lo dejo"_

"_Gracias Mina, te voy a esperar, cuento contigo"_

"_Bye bye"'_

"_Bye bye"_

"_Ya cayo" Dijo Mina picaramente mientras cerraba su celular. _

"_OK, ahora vamos a comprar los disfraces"_

"_¡SI!" Gritaron todas…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Rayos ReI… creo que nadie te va a reconocer con disfraz de Medusa" Dijo Lita. _

"_Si… voy a asustar a uno que otro" Dijo mientras reía…_

"_Pero Amy, tu disfraz no asusta tanto" Dijo Mina. _

"_Bueno lo que pasa es que tengo que ponerme la peluca y maquillarme" Agrego Amy, ya que su disfraz era de zombi y la ropa sin maquillaje solo la hacia ver como una vagabunda. _

"_Lita, pero no crees que tu disfraz es medio… no se como decirte… aburrido"_

"_¿Qué tiene de aburrido ser ninja? Además voy a usar las estrellas de lucha de mi abuelo, y ahí si va a ser interesante y dar miedo"_

"_Si, blah blah, eso dices…pero aun así no creo que de miedo"_

"_Tu Mina ni opines, por que tu disfraz de monja, ni te queda, ni asustas" Agrego Lita media enojada_

"_Eso es lo que tu crees, por que veras, cuando los chicos vean a la hermosa, sexy y despampanante Mina vestida de monja se van a llevar un susto que los va a matar, te apuesto que nadie querrá verme de monja y ocultar este cuerpito bajo esta túnica" Dijo mientras señalaba su disfraz. _

"_Tu Lita deja de pelear, y tu Mina deja de decir babosas" Dijo con desesperación Amy al escuchar tantas estupideces juntas. _

"_Si, ya basta, ahora Mina ve a la casa de Serena y dale su disfraz" Dijo mientras la empezaba a empujar para que se marchara…_

"_Pero ¿no creen que se nos paso la mana? Me parece que va a hacer mucho para ella" Dijo media preocupada ya que la verdad era muy exuberante. _

"_Ya solo hazlo…mira que tu fuiste la que abrió la boca así que te las aguantas" Tenían razón, ella la salvo y por eso le tocaba hacer todo lo sucio. _

"_OK nos vemos chau" Dijo la rubia y marcho dejando al grupo atrás. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ding Dong…_

"_Hola Mina, ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?"_

"_Hola mama Ikuko, si la verdad hace bastante que no venia, disculpe la molestia pero ¿Esta Serena?" Pregunto tímida ya que tenía miedo que viera los disfraces. _

"_Si, me dijo que te estaba esperando, sube a su cuarto"_

"_Gracias mama Ikuko"_

"_De nada querida, sube… sube"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Toc Toc…_

"_Si... Adelante"_

"_Hey Sere" Saludo con culpabilidad. _

"_Minaaaa Que bueno que llegaste…Gracias por el favor… déjame ver el disfraz" Dijo la impaciente rubia mientras le arrebataba el paquete que tenia entre brazos. _

_Con una gran sonrisa lo empezó abrir, parecía que estaba abriendo su regalo de navidad, sus ojos le brillaban. Movió hacia un lado el papel que cubría el pedazo de tela y lo tomo entre sus manos mientras lo elevaba hacia el techo para darle una mejor vista. Aquella radiante sonrisa se borro en un pestañar y su boca solo se abrió en impresión. _

"_Estem… Mina… ¿esto estoy supuesta a usar?" Pregunto sin poder creerlo._

"_Si, ¿No te parece adorable? Es hermoso y de color rosa… vas a matar esa noche" Dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo apoyaba a su cuerpo modelándolo._

"_Pero me parece que esta enseñando mucho, ¿No crees?" La verdad si que mostraba…_

"_No para nada…Pero bueno… me tengo que ir nos vemos el fin de semana… nos vamos a juntar ya en la casa de Andrew, y si te da pena ponte un saco largo y allá te lo quitas ¿vale?" Y sin esperar preguntas ni reproches salio de su cuarto… la verdad se sentía culpable y hasta llego a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que Rei la hubiera castigado en aquel momento, pero en fin ya era tarde. _

"_Creo que no va a quedar de otra" Dijo Serena mientras miraba su disfraz volviéndose completamente roja por la vergüenza. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Los días pasaron y la fecha de la fiesta llego…_

_--_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Todas estaban disfrazadas y listas, empezaron a llegar a la casa de Andrew una a una, claro estaba que habían quedado de llegar mas temprano que Serena para arreglar los últimos detalles. _

"_Entonces ¿Todo listo?" Pregunto Rei..._

"_Todo listo, hay que esperar que solo llegue y ya" Dijo Amy. _

_Serena bajo del carro del taxi, y como le había sugerido su amiga se puso un saco largo que cubría hasta sus tobillos. Saco su orejitas y las coloco sobre su cabeza. Los pasos eran tímidos ya que no conocía a nadie. _

"_Pero la verdad si dan miedo, ¿acaso no era una fiesta sexy y fashion?" Se preguntaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Una vez allí, respiro hondo y entro. La verdad nadie estaba "sexy" según ella, había uno disfrazado de lobo, unos cuantos dráculas, mujeres disfrazadas de asesinas con cuchillos en manos, otras sostenían lo que aparentaba ser cabezas humanas entres sus manos, la verdad si que daban miedo…parecía tan real. _

"_Serena" Se escucho el grito de sus amigas que se acercaban riendo. _

"_Hey chicas…" Solo logro decir al ver a sus amigas con disfraces tenebrosos, claro no tanto el de Mina ni de Lita, pero algo de miedo causaba tal vez Mina asustaría a los santos que la miraban y Lita a los chicos que la podrían considerar peligrosa, pero en fin. _

"_Déjame ver tu disfraz" Dijo Lita…_

_Con timidez Serena abrió su tapado y les mostró a las chicas su disfraz cautelosamente para que nadie más lo viera._

"_Veo Serena que tu serás la que tendrá que pagar la apuesta" Dijo Rei con una mirada malévola._

"_¿Qué apuesta? Y ¿Por qué están disfrazadas así?"_

"_La puesta era, la que tenia el disfraz que asustaba menos iría a la iglesia del cementerio" Respondió Amy…_

"_NOOO… allí ni loca… dicen que hay algo ahí dentro y nadie entra por esa razón, ¿Pero por que yo? ¿Por qué? Mina me dijo que era una fiesta sexy y me compro el disfraz."Respondio casi llorando. _

"_YA, ya, ya deja de excusas, perdiste…. Así que prepárate por que a las doce de la noche… pagaras tu apuesta" Dijo Rei mientras reía, la verdad tenia que cortarla ya que si Serena seguía con lo mismo se podría revelar su plan de venganza. _

"_Pero no pongas esa cara, disfruta de la fiesta mientras tanto" Agrego… _

_Ya no pudo pelear… todas se incorporaron en la fiesta, eso si en ningún momento Serena se atrevió a quitarse su tapado, la verdad se moría de la pena y no entendía por que le tenia que pasar esto a ella. _

_Tomaron unos tragos, gritaban, cantaban y a Serena no le quedo más de otra que unirse, pero sin sacarse su tapado. Se lo pasaron regio, y hasta en algún punto ella se olvido de la apuesta que tenía que pagar.-_

_-_

_-_

_El concurso iba a empezar pero…-_

_-_

_-_

"_OK, ya faltan 10 minutos para las 12 de la noche, yo digo que ya nos vayamos hiendo" Dijo Rei en forma demandante. _

"_Si ya vamos" Dijeron todas, Serena no podía contra todas y las siguió en silencio. _

_Caminaron unas cuentas cuadras y llegaron… Mientras se acercaban al destino final Serena entro en pánico y empezó a los gritos. _

"_No, no, no, no, yo no quiero por que yo" _

_Fin flash Back-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"AH… si tienes razón… es que al final cambiaron los planes, y entre preparativo y preparativo se me paso avistarte… perdón" Mintió Mina, y le salio súper bien la excusa…

"Pero yo no tengo la culpa… no se vale" Dijo mientras la mita de su cuerpo estaba casi adentro de la iglesia.

"Mira, para que no te de miedo, nosotras estaremos acá, y toma esta luz fosforescente… te servirá para ver donde caminas, y en una hora sales" Dijo Amy mientras le pasaba la luz, lo que nunca le dijo que cuando encendiera la luz, estas se apagaría en 20 minutos y ellas le echarían llave le pondrían un candado a la puerta para que evitar que saliera antes.-

-

-

-

Ya con la luz se tranquilizo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de tiritar.

"Bueno Serena, entra" Dijo Rei…

Serena antes de entrar miro a sus amigas con ojos llenos de lágrimas y entro. La puerta se cerró y escucho como ponían el candado junto a la cadena.

"¿Pero que hacen?" Grito Serena

"Es solo para asegurarnos que no vas a salir antes de tiempo nada mas, es solo un detalle… no pasa nada" Trato de calmarla Lita con su dulce voz.

"_Ya que mas da"__Pensó Serena.-_

_-_

Y el recorrido comenzó.

-

Serena estaba aun temblando, no solo por el frió que sentía dentro de esa iglesia si no también por el miedo que sentía. Si hubiera sabido que algo de así le sucedería, nunca hubiera visto el maratón de películas de terror que hoy televisaron.

Uno y luego otro paso, pisaba pedazos de ladrillos en el camino y el aroma del lugar era vació, insípido. Camino despacio ya que no quería alejarse demasiado de la puerta, una película empezaba a rodar en su cabeza, ya hasta se imaginaba algún fantasma melodiando a su alrededor o alguna bruja queriendo chupar su juventud.-

-

Solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada-

-

"AHHHHHYYYYYYY" Grito mientras se caía al piso, se había llevado por delante uno de los viejos bancos de lo que fue alguna vez una iglesia.

"Diablos" Grito una vez mas por el dolor en su pierna…

"Perdón, perdón" Dijo en voz alta, ya que había dicho la palabra prohibida en la iglesia… como sabia ella.

En ese momento sintió que su tapado se empezaba a humedecer…. Toda su espalada estaba mojada.

"Perfecto" Dijo, ahora se lo tenía que quitar, ya que si se lo dejaba puesto será peor. Se levanto y siguió caminando una vez más.

Seguía lentamente, pero paso que daba era paso que mas se alejaba y en la oscuridad ya se había perdido, pero ella aun no lo sabía. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, era uno de sus pensamientos…pero no por mucho tiempo. Los ruidos extraños empezaban a escucharse, trato de engañar a su mente diciéndose que era ratas o bichos raros que habían en la iglesia, pero aquello ruidos eran constantes y ya el miedo volvía.

Escucho como si algún mueble u objeto era movido…

-

-

"Es como dijo Amy, si pienso que algo hay ahí… realmente lo habrá" Dijo en voz alta.

Luego que callara empezó a escuchar como si fueran pasos acercándose, busco su luz y se acordó que la dejo en tapado. El miedo ya estaba a flor de piel y su cuerpo temblaba.

"Es mi imaginación, es mi imaginación" Repetía en voz baja una y otra vez.

Aquellos pasos parecían acercarse… ya los escuchaba claros… y sin esperar empezó a correr, ¿Adonde? Quien sabe… solo siguió corriendo, bajo escaleras y subió otras, era una oscuridad casi completa, si no fuera por los huecos del techo viejo, la verdad seria un vació. Se detuvo, ya el aire le faltaba, observo una luz suave y fue en busca de ella.

A manera que se acercaba se ponía mas caliente el ambiente y la luz mas intensa, se dio cuenta que lo que brillaba eran velas, un centenar de velas que alumbraban aquella oscuridad.

"¿Pero quien estaría aquí?" Pensó, pero en esos momentos el miedo pareció desvanecerse.

Y mas escalones aparecían antes sus ojos, ya la curiosidad la cautivo, a paso lento bajaba aquellas escaleras y se apoyaba contra la pared mientras dejaba su mano derecha recorrer los fríos bloques.

Entro a cuarto sin puerta, la velas estaban todo alrededor, empezó a recorrer con la vista el cuarto… había un altar grande y velas altas rodeándolo, le pareció raro pero siguió su recorrido, algunas copas antiguas como sacadas de algún castillo. Sobre un escritorio viejo había algunos papeles y ropa.

Se acerco a el y encontró unos lentes, ropa que al parecer era de hombre, lo corrió hacia un lado para poder leer aquellos papeles. Los tomo entre sus manos para poder leerlos pero no hubo caso, no lo entendía, aquel papel viejo estaba escrito en latín, algo que ella no entendía… aunque pudo distinguir…

"Sangre… piel… vampiro" Dijo en voz alta mientras su piel se encrespaba, los tiro otra vez sobre el escritorio y dijo…

"J eje… ya entendí, ya entendí… este es una broma. Ahora entiendo que es todo esto… Rei perdóname lo siento, este es tu venganza ¿no?" – 'Como no se me ocurrió antes' Pensó mientras reía.

"Ya chicas salgan, ya acabemos con esto" Pero nadie salía, nada se escuchaba.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa otra vez, de un momento a otro empezó a sentir que alguien la observaba, su sangre empezaba a ponerse caliente por el miedo.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Pregunto

"Chicas si son Uds. salga, ya no es gracioso" Ella aun quería seguir creyendo aquella fantasía.

No quería moverse, pensaba que si se movía algo la atacaría, ahora si pensó que estos eran sus últimos momentos… sus últimos suspiros. Aquella mirada parecía comerla con los segundos. No lo aguanto más y quiso salir corriendo pero en el momento que iba a dar un paso de un soplido la luz que daban aquellas velas se extinguieron de un soplido.

El corazón de Serena aceleraba y no lo podía detener, el miedo la consumía y no podía moverse, y entro en shock cuando empezó a escuchar los pasos sobre las piedras del piso viejo.

Se abrazo a si misma, y aquellos pasos se escuchaban mas y mas cerca. Pudo sentir como el aire soplaba mientras eso la rodeaba, ella había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Eso ya estaba detrás de ella, podía sentir el calor de su respirar en lo largo de su espalda hasta su cuello. Llego a sentir que eso la estaba percibiendo su aroma y el frió empezaba a desaparecer.

"mmmmmmm" Escucho junto a un suspiro, y se el miedo se incrusto sobre su piel una vez mas… ya lo sabia, no estaba sola, pero que era eso….su mente ya no sabia que hacer ni que decir, parecía un cuerpo congelado.

"Tu miedo hace que tu sangre se vuelva mas tentadora" Dijo aquella sensual voz sobre su oído, pero en vez de temblar de miedo, tembló por esa voz seductora.

Siento como un par de manos se apoyaban sobre sus hombros y empezaban a recorrer sus brazos lentamente.

"Nunca pensé que un conejito podría ser tan provocativo" Agrego aquella sensual voz refiriéndose al disfraz de Serena, ya que llevaba puesto un disfraz de conejita que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y sensuales piernas que estaban adornadas con unas medias finas en forma de rejas, su escote era pronunciado y dejaba a la vista sus voluptuosos senos. Y lo que cubría donde terminaba la parte inferior de su espalada era una bolita de peluche, que formaba el rabito de un conejo.

El respirar de aquello que la sostenía con sus brazos le había encrespado toda su piel. El apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella, quería que sintiera lo que había causado.

Serena ya no sabia que era el miedo, se sentía ida, juraba que algo en el aire la volvía indefensa y su sangre empezaba a calentar. Sintió que el apoyo su cuerpo contra ella quemándola al tacto, queriendo sentir mas de aquello.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta el vientre de ella y sus labios empezaron a besar su delicado cuello. Ella se sintió como en un hechizo, no podía detenerlo… no quería detenerlo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero esta vez sin miedo, solo dejándose llevar. Aquella mano cruel empezó a recorrer su parte intima, era un tortura que se llevaba a paso lento, con movimientos suaves y preciso empezó acariciar su punto. Serena dejo su cabeza descansar sobre el. No entendía como aquello podía hacerla sentir de esa manera por encima de su ropa. El no paraba de besar su cuello y su mano seguía su movimiento, ella sentía como su punto seguía creciendo, volviéndose mas duro con cada gemido que ella dejaba escapar.

Ya el frío ni el miedo existían en aquel cuarto oscuro y viejo, aquello que no tenia rostro aun la seguía excitando por cada movimiento que el hacia. Lentamente el introdujo su mano bajo el traje, movió hacia un lado su ropa interior y las yemas de sus dedos la empezaron a rozar. Ella dejo escapar otro gemido que lo volvió loco.

"Quiero probar de tu jugo" Le susurro al oído al sentir como sus dedos se humedecían,

"¿Me dejas?" Pregunto a una Serena que ya no distinguía ni la razón de las palabras. Cualquier cosa era si…

Y como pudo sus labios dijeron…

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras" Y los gemidos terminaron su oración, el era cruel, solo con sus manos le podían dar tanta pasión y su respirar la encarcelaba a un mas.

Lentamente saco su mano de su parte húmeda, dejándola con ganas de más, se paro firme y la tomo entre sus brazos. Las velas largas y altas que rodeaban aquel altar que había visto unos momentos atrás se habían encendido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En ese instante se dio cuenta que ahora vería el rostro de aquel la hacia perder el uso de la razón.

Lenta y tímidamente empezó a subir su rostro, su piel parecía color plata a la luz de las velas, su cuello larga y elegante. Sus labios eran carnosos y tentadores, al verlos ella humedeció los suyos al instinto de querer besarlos. No podía verle muy bien desde la posición en la que estaba pero el brillo del color zafiro de sus ojos la hechizaron. Se perdió en sus ojos por un segundo y cuando quiso ver ella estaba parada sobre aquel altar. Pestaño y el desapareció, no se pudo mover…

Sintió que aquellas manos le estaban quitando sus zapatos pero no se podía mover ni siquiera bajar la vista. En un instante pudo sentir como el cierre de su disfraz se bajaba por completo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba completamente desnuda.

Con las fuerzas que no tenia, cubrio sus pechos con sus brazos...

"No tengas verguenza, eres una diosa, dejame contemplarte" Dijo esa voz... Ella le obedecio, retiro sus manos y volvio a quedar al descubierto.

Su cabello llovia sobre sus hombros, brillaba con la poca luz del cuarto, su hermosa piel blanca se veia fragil y exquisita, en realidad era todo una diosa.

Entre las sombras su figura se empezo a formar, se acercaba y se podia distinguir mejor. Era alto, con hombros anchos y elegantes, su pecho resaltaba por los musculos que su camisa blanca traslucia, los botones de su camisa estaban desprendidos hasta la mitad y su piel dejaba al descubierto. No aguano mas y lo miro por primera vez frente a frente. Sus cabellos negros eran mas oscuros que una noche sin luna, y sus ojos azules la devoraban sin compasion, su rostro varonil destilaba pasion y su cuerpo pedia el calor y la lujuria de otro cuerpo. El era un dios ante sus ojos, podia sentir el deseo de el hacia ella y ella deseaba saciar su sed con su piel.

El se acerca acenchandola, la mira directo a los ojos, no pesta~ea, esta a solo unos centimetros del altar donde esta ella, se agacha y empieza a besar sus suaves pies, deja que su lengua juege por cada dedo hasta llegar a su tobillo. Alli entre el tobillo y el talon de su piel, justo en ese pedacito de piel deja que su lengua se mueva en forma circular haciendo que los latidos del corazon de Serena empiezen a latir con mas rapides. Quien diria que en tal lugar podria existir esa clase de placer. Lentamente la sienta sobre el altar que ya era un estilo de cama, la recuesta boca arriba mientras el se despoja de su ropa.

Serena no podria creer lo que estaba viviendo en el momento, se habia olvidado que el tiempo seguia corriendo y se habia olvidado que no muy lejos sus amigas la estaban esperando. Solo queria que aquell hombre con ojos safiros la tomara entre sus fuertes brazos y no la dejara escapar.

En un segundo el sube sobre Serena, y deja que sus miradas se claven otra vez, no decian nada pero en sus miradas se decian todo. Ella los cierra obedeciendo a su pedido mudo y en ese instante sus labios se rozarono por primera vez. Sus labios se empezaron a conocer sin prisa, se saboreaba lentamente haciendo que su respiracion se agotara, se separan solo un centimetro para tomar aire mientras sus lenguas se entrelazan y el ya quiere de ella. Baja rapidamente a su parte sur y deja un respiro sobre su parte humeda la haga temblar. Y alli siguio el placer, empezo a disfrutar de su sabor hasta lo mas profundo, empezo lento pero luego se convirtio en una fiera, queria mas y mas de ella. Mientras la seguia besando con una mano recorria cada centimetro de su pecho y con la otra, con sus dedos jugaba en el interior de ella. Pero debia parar o si no ella no aguantaria tanta pasion. Besa sus piernas, su ombligo, y se detiene en sus pechos. Juega con sus pesones ya duros como una piedra, los muerde suavemente y los vuelve a besar. El levanta su rostro y la observa, no podia entender, como una humana... una simple humana, podia excitarlo de tal manera, no podia creer que ella, una simple humana lo haya vuelto vulnerable y en vez de buscar su propio placer solo pensara en hacerle tocar el cielo con las manos. La volvio a besar con deseo mientras se abria paso entre sus piernas, deja que su brazo viaje al rededor de su hermoso cabello y sostiene suavemente su cuello y mientras captura una vez mas sus labios se introduce dentro de ella. Aquella sensancion lo dejo sin aire y como nunca antes dejo escapar un gemido de placer excitandola a ella mucho mas, sus frentes chocaba mientras el la penetreba una y otra y otra vez.

El tiempo se detuvo entre las gotas de placer que recorrian sus cuerpos desnudos, el ya no buscaria nadie mas que a ella, y ella no queria que la dejara ir. Su sangre estaba a punto de llegar a su maximo nivel, ya no podia ser mejor de lo que se acercaba, ella veia su rostro disfrutando cada movimiento, cada beso.

"Ya no puedo... siento que estoy... estoyyy" Dijo Serena anunciando que estaba por llegar a su punto final

"Te estoy esperando... vente... que es alli cuando te vas a volver mas exquisita" Y al terminar de decir aquellas palabras el gemido de placer retumbo entre las paredes de aquel cuarto oscuro. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el de el y el la beso, ya no podia contenerse se aferro bien a ella y fue en ese momento que Serena vio como sus ojos zafiros se convertian en brillantes rubies, pero no le dio miedo de alguna manera sabia lo que seguia. Sus colmillos se dejaron ver y mientras el llenaba a Serena de su pasion, el incrusto sus colmillos para empezar a saborear lo que fue el mejor baquete en cientos y cientos de a~os. La abrazo fuertemente mientras que ahora era su cuerpo el que temblaba, levanto su mirada y ella lo observaba tiernamente, algo que nunca nadie antes lo habia hecho, siempre aquellas miradas era de miedo o asco.

Se quedaro en silencio unos segundos y luego ella dijo.

"Crees que es tarde para decirte mi nombre y tu decirme el tuyo"

"No hace falta que me digas tu nombre, ya lo se todo de ti Serena" Respondio el.

"Como sabes mi nombre?" Pregunto ella

"Cuando bebi tu sagre... aprendi todo de ti"

Sin aun separarse... pregunta

"Como te llamas tu... vampiro"

"Me llamo Darien, mi querida damisela"

"Y ahora que? Me covertire en vampiro" Dijo ella con una sonrisa, despreocupada de todo lo demas...

"No" Respondio simplemente.

"Entoces...?" Pregunto ella

"Shhh no digas nada" Y la beso y ella lentamente empezo a sentir sus ojos pesados y los cerro.

-

-

-

-

-

"Serena... Serennna"

"Serena por favor despierta"

"Serena por favor, despierta, perdoname"

Serena lentamente abrio los ojos y empezo a distinguir a los rostros que la rodeaban...

"Chicas" Dijo en voz debil, pero al recordar lo que habia pasado.

"Darien, Donde esta Darien?" Pregunto preocupada.

"Darien? Quien es Darien?" Pregunto Mina

Serena miro a su alrededor pero no podia distinguier nada...

"Donde estoy?" Pregunto

"Perdoname cabeza de chorlito, quise hacerte pagar por lo de mi pastel, no pense que te ibas a desmayar del susto" Dijo entre lagrimas Rei

"Desmayar? De que hablan?" Pregunto ya qe no entendia nada... 'Donde esta Darien?' Se pregunto ella misma

"Cuando cerramos la puerta a los cinco minutos gritaste y te llamabamos y nunca contestaste. Entramos a buscarte pero estabas desmayada...." Dijo Lita.

"Pero quien es Darien?" Pregunto Mina otra vez...

"Es que estaba teniendo un suen~" Dijo Serena, pero luego penso... 'Podria haber sido realmente un sue~o?"

"Perdoname Serena" Dijo Rei..

"Perdonanos a nosotras tambien, por que le ayudamos y todo" Dijo Amy...

"No se preocupes chicas... la verdad no estuvo tan mal" La verdad claro que no estuvo mal, lo que sucedio dentro de alli fuera sue~o seria algo que la dejaria marcada para siempre.

"Vamonos chicas, ya es tarde" Dijo Mina mientras salian del lugar.

__

-

-

-

-

Todas se habian ido a sus casas.

Serena salio de la ducha, ella no podia creer que aquello fue un sue~o, todavia sentia las manos de aquel vampiro ojos azules quemandole la piel. Entra en su cuarto y se sienta sobre el espejo, lentamente saca la toalla de su cabello pero en ese momento, descubre la marca de los colmillos justo en el lugar donde el la habia mordido. No lo podia creer... los toca con sus dedos para sentir si realmente estaban alli o era un truco de su mente y escucha una voz que dice.

"Son de verdad, mi querida Serena" Ella levanta su mirada hacia el espejo pero no ve a nadie, y dijo "Me estoy volviendo loca"

"No, no estas loca" La misma voz hablo y ella se dio vuelta y se encontro con el pelinegro que le habia bajado el cielo y las estrellas hace unos momentos atras...

"Darien" Grito ella con alegria...

-

-

-

-

Desde aquella noche de brujas... mi vampiro aparece cada noche ante mis ojos... aunque se que en algun momento me tocara elegir... entre truco o trato?

Cual eligirias tu?-

-

-

-

-

-

**Que me dicen? Les gusto el final? Lo dejamos en suspenso no? SIIII...dejen su comentario para ver si les gusto...**

**Dedicado a todas la brujis !!!!! yeahhh... Y A TODAS UDS QUE ME SIGUEN CAP X CAP, HISTORIA X HISTORIA...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN.... FELIZ DIA DE LAS BRUJAS....**

**CATTIVA**


End file.
